Freed Justine
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't appear in the guild very often, and is also leader of the Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Freed is a slim man of average height with very long, light-green hair, almost reaching down to his waist, with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed’s eyes are greenish blue, with a distinctive, small beauty mark below his left one, and prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the back of his left hand (despite having been initially shown on his right hand). After the conclusion of the Fighting Festival arc, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, but returned to his old look shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 5 The most distinctive piece of Freed’s outfit is his double-breasted coat, almost reaching down to his knees, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing such coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions, with these colors being red and black. Over it, around Freed’s waist, is a pair of buckled belts, to which Freed’s sword is attached, on his left hip, and under it, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 12-13 mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the Tenrou Island arc, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Cover before being subsequently returned to its former look.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 12 Freed’s attire is completed by a pair of loose light pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on its outer side. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him somehow resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Personality Freed seems to be the quietest member of the Thunder God Tribe, while the three of them are infamous for rarely ever being seen at the guild, Freed was the most reserved, remaining detached from the goings-on of the guild, and emotionally distant to those present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 16 This collected demeanor allows Freed to remain calm and seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are excited or worried. When first introduced, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 15 being willing to repudiate Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals. When Mirajane shouted at him, questioning whether they were friends, Freed closed his eyes and replied "we were once".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 8 Although dedicated to following Laxus' direct orders, which placed him at odds with his guild mates, he’s also shown to care for the well-being of his “former” friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill other Fairy Tail members, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path “''led to hell''”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 6-7 Despite this attitude, Freed has a "soft spot" for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guild mates against his will, revealing his caring side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 17-18 Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, jovial and more attached to his guild mates, being seen much more often in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Although Freed's sexuality has never been stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33 Extras Freed seems to be shy when it comes to scantily dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents (much to Cana Alberona's delight).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-10 This, however, might just have been a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 14 Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki Magic and in the “game” resulting from their use, as shown when he employed his barriers against Fairy Tail: he was shown willing to brutally torture the one who broke such rules and “cheated”, stating he would “''subject him to a fate worse than death''”;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 8-9 though that was before his reconciliation with the guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-15 History Sometime before joining the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov asked Freed to supervise Laxus Dreyar in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. Before the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed hadn't returned to the guild for half a year, and hadn't met any of the newer members such as Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with the Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Freed first appears together with the Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild, watching Bickslow and Evergreen defeating the Dark Guild's members. The three then talk about something that Laxus is planning and head home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who the strongest in Fairy Tail is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he, together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 It was revealed the Freed had set up a barrier around Fairy Tail that keeps Makarov, the girls, and strangely, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-9, 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 He also set up multiple enchantments all over Magnolia that forced anyone trapped inside to fight other captives until only one remained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 As Reedus Jonah tries to reach Porlyusica to find a cure for the girls' condition, Freed appears and the two start to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 However, Freed proved to be too powerful for Reedus as he was defeated easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Freed is then confronted by Alzack Connell who uses his Guns Magic to attack, but Freed easily deflected it, and because of his enchantments, Alzack collapses from lack of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 After Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen, he arrives at Laxus' side, saying that only himself or Bickslow could defeat Erza. Laxus asks him what he was doing there, to which Freed replies that since the girls are no longer petrified, the game is over. Laxus intimidates him with his lightning and tells him that if he chickened out, he should go since he doesn't need weakling in his Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 2-3 After Laxus activates the Thunder Palace, Freed is shocked to know that Laxus would go that far, but Laxus tells him that it is a battle and that it's not over until one side is obliterated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-17 Laxus then tells him to go and kill Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser. Freed tries to argue, saying that they are still members of the guild, but, intimidated, decides to obey Laxus, saying that he would follow him even to hell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-7 After Bickslow's defeat, Freed comes across Cana and Juvia and manages to trap them in one of his enchantments. Forced to fight Cana, Juvia, after being reassured by Freed that he will fight the winner, decided to incapacitate herself by attacking one of the lacrimas. As she faints, Juvia explains to Cana that she only wanted Fairy Tail to accept her as a member since she loves them. Cana tells her that she was already accepted and Juvia faints with a smile on her face. An angry Cana then charges at Freed with tears in her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-20 Mirajane and Elfman arrive just as Freed was defeating Cana. Elfman tries to battle Freed, but Freed deems him defeated and using his Magic Dark Écriture, tortures Elfman. Mirajane tells him to stop but Freed ignores her and continues torturing Elfman. As Freed was about to kill Elfman, Mirajane's dormant powers awakened, enabling her able to use her Magic Take Over and charges straight at Freed. Freed tries to use his Magic to evade her attacks to no avail and he finally sees the demon within the angelic Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-19 As Mirajane overpowers him with her speed and strength, Freed decided to use his Dark Écriture: Darkness, changing himself into a demon as well. However, Mirajane proves to be too powerful and successfully to pins him to the ground. As she was about to deal the finishing blow, she remembers Lisanna's face and deactivates her Satan Soul, saying that the fight is meaningless and that they are supposed to be allies. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only ally. As Mirajane continues to talk, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears and confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done and the two lose their will to fight and reconcile with each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-18 After Laxus' failed attempt to cast Fairy Law, Freed arrives at Caldia Cathedral and informs Laxus that everyone is safe. He explains that his heart still cares for his comrades and that was the reason Fairy Law failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-16 After Laxus was excommunicated, Freed is seen alongside the Thunder God Tribe. As Evergreen and Bickslow try to convince Laxus not to leave, Freed simply watches them. After Laxus leaves, Freed states his belief that they will meet again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the parade, Freed (with a new hair style) is the one who convinces Makarov to not give up the title as master, asking him to remain for Laxus' sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 6 Edolas arc Freed is seen celebrating the arrival of Wendy Marvell and Carla together with the guild at their Welcome Party. He is later seen waiting for Gildarts Clive to arrive, standing next to Erza and Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Freed appears again along with Bickslow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail, telling Lisanna that it's a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna acts surprised since, while she was still in Earth Land, their team rarely came to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 A few days later, he witnesses the announcement of the S-Class Wizard Trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Freed is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus' vacant spot among the S-rank Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 He chooses Bickslow as his partner for the trial, to Evergreen's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 As the participants head towards Tenrou Island, Freed is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bickslow on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bickslow asks Freed he didn't simply trap them for good. Freed responded that if he did, it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and has the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won already, since Lucy can't call Loke to fight Bickslow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 Freed then tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and he'll be the one taking Laxus' place. Cana, determined, says "fine" and that they also have their own reasons for becoming S-Class Mages. Freed, blushing, asks the bikini-clad girls if they can put some clothes on, since their current attire is too distracting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-4 Cana hears him and takes out her sexy lady card, knowing now that women in swimsuits are his weakness. Ladies in bikinis come out of the cards and start crowding around Freed. Bickslow tells him to keep it together and starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Lucy then opens the gate to Virgo, thinking that women may also distract Bickslow. Bickslow, however, says that that doesn't work on him and easily beats Virgo because of how weak she is. Cana then activates the Prayers Fountain card, but they're still able to dodge it. Lucy realizes there's water so she opens the gate to Aquarius. Aquarius sends forth a strong wave of water, knocking Freed and Bickslow out while Lucy and Cana retain consciousness by holding on to something. Lucy and Cana win the fight and head off to the 2nd round.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-14 Later, Bickslow asks Freed if he can really accept the result, and Freed replies that he can. He states that he would have fought seriously if it had been somebody else, but he owes them so he had already decided if he were to face them then he would her them win. Bickslow says that it's a bit much that women are his one weakness and Freed agrees. Bickslow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus' spot, but Freed states that that's not important. He continues by saying that it's about Fairy Tail, and Laxus would come back someday. Bickslow thinks about how "to think they'd run into Cana and Lucy," and says that they sure are lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-16 They then head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Later, both him and Bickslow make a surprise return to the island and engage Rustyrose in battle, both claiming that they cannot forgive him for what he has done. As Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his puppets, Freed tries to use his Dark Écriture: Pain technique on him. However, Rustyrose evades both attacks. Bickslow then attacks a newly transformed Rustyrose and Freed follows through with his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow to attack him. As Bickslow tells Rustyrose to get up, Freed tells him that there is no redemption for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Rustyrose then uses the attack Ghosts of the Britear on Freed and Bickslow and the ghosts produced begin to wrap around Freed's and Bickslow's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Freed is later seen collapsing after Azuma destroys the Great Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 After Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same attack he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir, and Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily get caught in the attack too. However, Elfman frees them after he is possessed by Bickslow, and he unexpectedly hits Rustyrose from behind. Lisanna uses her Magic to transform her arms into wings and teams up with Freed, giving him a boost with her legs and the strength to quickly fly towards Rustyrose and give him the finishing blow, putting an end to the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 When Natsu and the others return to the camp, Freed and Bickslow are seen reviewing the situation while Pantherlily informs them about the Grimoire Heart Battle Ship's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 When Natsu is ready to go fight Hades, Freed says he will be defense, as he still needs to inscribe some enchantments. Freed and Bickslow tell the attack team to leave the defenses to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 2 After the war with Grimoire Heart ends, Freed, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, is reunited with Laxus, and the go to rest at Tenrou Island's base. Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return and go all out against the dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Freed, along with the rest of the others, are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and are welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Grand Magic Games arc After some time, Makarov gathers the guild to reveal Gildarts Clive as the fifth Fairy Tail master, but he doesn't show and leaves a note instead. In it, he resigns as master, but not before allowing Laxus Dreyar back into the guild. This gets the Thunder God Tribe very excited and happy, especially Freed who even starts crying. Gildarts also nominates Makarov to be the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-14 After the first day of the games, Freed and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe are present at the party in the Fairy Tail guild. When Gajeel tells Laxus that he has become peaceloving and pats him on the head, Freed becomes enraged and orderes Evergreen and Bickslow to assemble, but they have gotten too drunk to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 12-13 After the failed kidnapping of Wendy,Carla and Porlyusica, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow are left to guard the room in which Elfman is recovering from his battle in case the kidnappers return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 3 The third day of the Grand Magic Games resumes with Laxus's battle against Alexei. Freed is shocked and angry seeing Laxus being defeated single-handedly by Alexei which is in fact an illusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 21 After the elimination of Ivan's illusion, revealing that he being disguised as Alexei, Freed is startled to see that all of Raven Tail members have been defeated by his idol, Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 After Laxus victory, the Grand Magic Games resumes with Wendy fighting Lamia Scale's Sky God Slayer, Chelia Blendy. At some point of the battle, when Wendy counters Chelia's Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, Freed is seen amazed and shocked with Wendy's ingenious strategy;she has healed her opponent's physical strength as a result, the attack has overshot, missing Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 10 At the end of the day, Freed and the other guild members party at their new success within the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 In the evening, Freed and the rest of the guild heads to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. As Elfman and Evergreen argue in the pool about whose idea it was for them to be there, Freed looks on with Bickslow at the scene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 6 Later, Freed meets with Laxus and tries to get the latter to go along with him elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 13 A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic. Freed is sent flying when Natsu employs more power than necessary and ends up in the rubble unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification; Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Freed together with his Fairy Tail comrades are seen in the audience excited seeing their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Freed, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the 4th Day, Freed silently cheers for him over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 When the final day of the games gets under way, Freed stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail cheering for Team Fairy Tail and looks out into the arena, specifically rooting for Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Later, in the fight between Erza and Kagura, Kagura releases her sword and attacks Erza. Erza fights back, which makes Freed relieved. Fairy Tail Manga: 315, Page 7, 10 Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his swordFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 10 or his own fingers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 11-12 Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain onto the targets, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-12 to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-4 or grant him added advantages and capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-18 Dark Écriture seems to be somehow related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, maybe, to Freed's own appearance. *'Teleportation': Freed seems to be able to teleport by turning his own body into a multitude of runes. Such runes float in the air and go to the place where they unite to form Freed's body again. (Unnamed) *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): Writing runes on his opponents, Freed can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 12 and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 14-15 *'Dark Écriture: Fear' (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): Writing runes on his targets, Freed will prompt them to lose courage and become terrified.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 11 *'Dark Écriture: Suffering' (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): Writing runes on his targets, Freed will seemingly inflict more and more pain upon them. This spell seems to have similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. *'Dark Écriture: Death' (闇の文字・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): This spell was never seen, but, given its name and Mirajane's reaction when Freed tried to use it on Elfman, it is likely capable of killing the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 13 *'Dark Écriture: Wings' (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): Writing runes on himself, Freed gains a pair of Magical wings composed of runes on his back. **'Flight': Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 **'Enhanced Speed': Freed's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks and even to briefly leave her behind while she was in her Satan Soul form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 3 *'Dark Écriture: Darkness' (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): A spell which Freed described as forbidden, and which he only resolved to use against Rustyrose and as a last resort against Mirajane's Satan Soul: writing runes on himself, he turns into a massive demonic creature. While activating it, he went on to claim that "Only a demon can master a demon", implying Dark Écriture: Darkness to grant him demonic powers and abilities; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Freed enters this state. Despite eventually being defeated and acknowledging Mirajane as the "true" demon between them, this form allowed Freed to engage in an extended physical fight with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 5-6 **'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): In the anime, through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed is able to cast Darkness Magic. ***'Darkness Breath': Freed charges dark energy around himself and shapes it into a tornado, which strikes his enemies. ***'Darkness Flare Bomb': Freed creates a large orb made of dark energy in his hands, which he uses to attack his opponent in melee with great blunt power. **'Enhanced Strength': This form increases Freed's strength exponentially, to the point where the clash between Mirajane's and his own clenched fists created a shockwave which destroyed the ground below them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 5 *'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow' (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): Writing runes on himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance, with his hair sprouting from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 15-16 :*'Electric Shockwave': In such state, Freed has shown himself capable of producing a powerful, large orb seemingly made of electricity from his right hand, which he employs in melee, rushing towards the enemy and striking them at close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 16 *'Dark Écriture: Destruction' (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack. Freed rushes towards his opponent (or is pushed by an ally, to gain extra momentum) with his sword sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, going past him as he does so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 14-17 *'Dark Écriture: Reflect' (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): Writing a rune in thin air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. It was only used once, so the extent of its reflecting power is unknown.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 - Anime Only Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Revolving around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture, this form of Magic allows him to erect Magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific “rules” to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Escape is otherwise impossible, with the rules being “absolute”, and even an immensely powerful Mage such as Makarov is incapable of breaking them. While taking quite a long time to cast and thus being almost useless in actual combat, if given the right time and planned carefully, Jutsu Shiki can be extremely useful and helpful, being ideal for setting up traps, and having been one of the main aspects of Laxus Dreyar’s plan to take over Fairy Tail, which was held in check and had most of its members defeated, with the comrades fighting each other to escape the enchantments, simply through Freed’s use of it. This seems to be a very advanced form of Magic, as Makarov went on to describe Freed as having become very powerful due to its use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 8-10 However, due to Jutsu Shiki not being dynamic as Dark Écriture, the barriers created with it can be, with some effort and given some time, undone, either by someone adept at languages and writing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 4 or simply by someone who has witnessed Jutsu Shiki being cast different times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-12 Enhanced Durability: Freed has displayed a considerable amount of physical durability, having proven himself capable of enduring some punches from the extremely strong Mirajane in her Satan Soul mode and continuing to battle, seemingly without consequences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 2 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While in the demonic form granted him by his Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed was able to keep up with a Satan Soul Mirajane for a short period of time with hand-to-hand combat, demonstrating great prowess and taking advantage of the boost in strength offered him by the spell. He was shown punching her, and then the two of them faced off in a fast aerial battle, which ended with Freed managing to perform a takedown on Mirajane by grabbing her tail. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even without his Magic, Freed can fight proficiently with his sword, having displayed excellent swordplay. His slashes possess both incredible speed and accuracy, as evident through his flawless use of the sword when writing his runes, even in rapid succession. His skill is enough for him to slash clean through a tornado, an intangible phenomenon, as shown from him bifurcating Alzack Connell's Tornado Shot in a single slash with ease, at the same time demonstrating very agile and acrobatic motions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Equipment Sword: Freed carries a sword that closely resembles a rapier, which has the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the hilt. He uses it for both melee fightingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 and for writing the runes of his Magic, wherein it functions as a sort of pen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 9 Relationships Battles & Events Appearances in Other Media OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Freed appears in the first OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!. Freed is seen communicating with Gray inside the Fairy Tail Guild. Later on, he aids the male Fairy Tail Mages as they clean the pool, hoping to see the female Fairy Tail Mages in their bikinis when they are finished, as stated by Wakaba. After cleaning the pool, Freed and the others fill it up and relax. However, whilst the pool Natsu is in contains boiling water, the one Gray is in is the complete opposite as it embodies cold, freezing water. Freed is seen testing the temperature of the water Gray is in with the tip of his finger, stating that instead of a pool, it's just ice now. He is then seen peeking through a periscope, along with some other male Fairy Tail Mages, as they lay eyes upon a revolting sight.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 1 Video Games Freed appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 He is also a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Freed Justine is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Freed Justine possess the following moves: *'Main': Dark Écriture: Pain *'Sub 1': Dark Écriture: Venom *'Sub 2': Dark Écriture: Suffering *'Sub 3': Dark Écriture: Fear *'Super': Dark Écriture: Darkness Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Freed, together with Bickslow, appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can later be unlocked as a playable character. He uses the following spells: *'Dark Écriture: Pain:' Cost: 20 VP; starting spell. *'Dark Écriture: Poison:' Cost: 40 VP; starting spell *'Dark Écriture: Wings:' Cost: 60 VP; available for purchase in the shop. *'Jutsu Shiki:' Cost: 80 VP; available for purchase in the shop. *'Dark Écriture: Death:' Cost: 120 VP; available for purchase in the shop. Trivia * When Freed was first shown, his Fairy Tail mark was on his right hand, but when he showed up at the Cathedral, after Laxus casts Fairy Law, his mark was seen on his left hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Carla's welcome party, Freed has his full length original hair again. * Freed's name was originally Albion (アルビオン Arubion). However, because other members of the Thunder God Tribes had long names, Mashima changed it to balance things out. Freed was originally going to use ancient texts as his magic, and from the word "old" in japanese, with a few phonic changes, became "Freed". (Process went from 古いぞ (Furui zo), to ふりーぞ (Furīzo), to　フリード (Furīdo).Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. *Freed appears to be considerably popular among girls, ranking 10th in the most recent "The Wizard I'd like to be my Boyfriend" poll held by the Sorcerer Magazine; his rank is said to have been lowered due to a change of hairstyle.Fairy Tail Manga: Sorcerer Magazine Bonus "The Wizard you'd like to be your Boyfriend/Girlfriend" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Thunder God Tribe